thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mona Redwood
this is a tribute of Misytmolla please do not use Basic Info Name- Mona Redwood age- 16 district- 1 weapon- knives personality- Mona is a dreamer, she does not live by rules she is free. She likes to do what she wants when she wants. She always thinks 'what if...' and she is very curious. She is kind and she is very loveable. She is not very intelligant and can seem oblivious to the real world as it is, but she is not an idiot. She is brave and does make rational decisions without thinking and is reckless. She hates people who are uptight and arrogant and she is let loose and chilled out. Being from district 1 she is a natural fighter but she does not express it in the way most district 1 people do, she will use her skills as defence, not to harm or kill, unless she has to. skills- she has a good level of experiance and she is very good looking and she is loveable and good at making friends weaknesses- she does not want to hurt anyone and she is not very good at following instructions and can come across as an idiot Apperance She has golden hair and blue eyes, she is average height at 5,7 and she has tanned skin backstory ''i see the world through a different eye, my vision shows me potential and hope This is what i tell all the people who think i am delusional, that i am an idiot. I am not like themm my sole is free to do what it wants, it is not chained up like a slave, as i see in too may people in these days. My name is Mona Redwood, i am a free spirit. I see the world as a paridise, i overlook all the pain and see the glamour and fun of everything, why should people live life in fear when they can live it free. My story starts when i was born, it was in a poor home but we always had enough. My father was a peacekeeper and our lives were a set of rules, i knew who i was and i despised them. I wanted to be free and not stuck under someones command so i ran away when i was 7. Even today, that was the best decision i have ever made. I was excited to see what the world had in store for me. One of my first memories after leaving i saw a crowd of sad people arownd a set of occupied gallows, why was there any need to be sad? They were keeping us safe from criminals who could harm their own family, i guess i was always differant but diversity is not a bad thing. i guess people did not like my way of always being happy, when people died i was happy, i felt safe when criminals were killed. I decieded to leave the district boundaries of District 1, i was'nt allowed to but i did, it was not hard and i was alone with nature, i never knew what was outside my own little world but i was determined to find out. I found my way to district 0, it was cold and the fear in district 0 was far worse than district 1. I met a boy called Marco and he was a bit like me. I stayed with him for a while, i taught him how to become free from fear but i had to leave, the cold weather was making me sick and i was near death. I put district 0 far behind me, i have no intention of going back there. Back at district 1, after 2 years away i signed up for traning. I was suprised to see the violence and the anger people put into it, they were mutilating dummies with an animal rage. I knew the hunger games were coming up i wanted to win, so i could prove to myself and other people that i am not a dumb and delusional blond girl, that i am a fighter while being free, it may make everyone realise that they don't have to be under the influence of rules to be able to do anything. I only trained to defend myself, my tatic is to let others get killed by others. I will be able to defend myself and maybe kill if i am desperate. I have been told about the carrers the 'warriors' of the games as they say in my opinion they are the 'sheep' of the game because they live a live by rules and are not spontanious in the slightest, they are so predictable, i want to suprise people, a non-killing obsessed district 1 girl. I am living on my own, my parents won't take me in again, i was a traitor, i just was living a free life, under their influence i would be trapped in a cage, never free, i would problaby kill myself, it was so impossible. Some people targted me, a young and pretty girl living on her own, that made me be like a normal district 1 fighter girl, i killed them all, ha! They would not anger me ever again, i knew i was capable of great things, i know i am stronger than most people. I am confidant and even though i hate to admit it...i have killed before, but, every reason was a good one. soon, the reapings are coming. I am going to volenteer. I am going to win. Every day i tell myself this, it is a motivational method, i have already convinced myself i will win, now i need to know how i can execute it. I will leave that for the arena. When the hunger games come I am ready Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Volunteer